


ELRIS (shorts)

by orphan_account



Category: ELRIS (Band)
Genre: :p back on ao3 after a year, F/F, and i thought welp... no better way to start!, some ships I suppose but it's all family friendly :p
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is just gonna be a collection of short drabbles/stories that I write using random prompts I find wherever!





	ELRIS (shorts)

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: “Things we lose have a way of coming back to us in the end, if not always in the way we expect.”  
> link: http://www.writersdigest.com/prompts/weekly-writing-prompt-things-we-lose  
> Back after a year of absolutely no writing! Also I loved TABILB so this is inspired by that just a little :p I hope y'all enjoy!

Yukyung rifles through her bag, her phone rapidly firing 'dings', as Sohee's impatient messages stack up.

**[Sohee ♡ 18:38]:** Where are you?

**[Sohee ♡ 18:39]:** Yuk??? are you okay???

**[Sohee ♡ 18:40]:** If you don't answer my messages I'm sending Karin out to get you!

**[Sohee ♡ 18:40]:** You promised you'd come to this party :(

Yukyung feels bad when she sees the frowny face. How could she explain to Sohee that she was running late, not because she didn't want to go to this party, but because she maybe might have lost a very soul-baring, life ruining, super sappy love note that she'd written to Yoona. 

She slumped against her bed. Around her, her clothes were strewn about her room, books on the floor as she'd searched for the damning piece of paper. She could feel the tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. She'd written the note while bored in English, with nothing else to do, and she was sure she'd tucked it in the pocket of her blazer before getting up but maybe she hadn't? 

She let her head fall into her hands as she combed through possible places it could've been. After about thirty seconds of this, she got up, dusting herself off and deciding she wouldn't think about it again. She hadn't gotten a message from Yoona (or Hyesun), and no one else at school seemed to have found it (it would be all over Instagram if someone had). She hadn't signed her name either, so even if someone did find it, they'd have absolutely no way of tracing it back to her. 

Hand on heart, she took a few deep breaths. 

_ 'It will all be fine,' _ she told herself. 

She jumped when her phone started ringing again, echoing through her room. 

Unearthing it from the mountain of clothes it was buried under, she accepted the call, pressing it to her ear before checking the caller ID. 

"Hello?" she answered, tentatively. 

"Yo! Are you okay? I'm outside your house, Sohee told me to come and get you?" Yoona's voice came amused, from the other side of the line. 

Yukyung grimaced as she crept over to her window, moving the curtains about an inch before peeking out. Sure enough, there Yoona was, on her front doorstep, phone to cheek. She looked up, flashing Yukyung a smile, and waving at her. 

"Yukyung are you gonna let me in? Sohee gave me permission to break down your door, just by the way. Not that you should let that influence your decision."

Yukyung felt her face heat up, as she drew back from the curtain. 

"I'll be down in a minute, please leave my door alone."

Yoona laughed on the other end. Crystal clear, hearty; like Yukyung had just delivered the joke of the century. 

Yukyung ran down the stairs, making it to the front door in record time. 

"Hey."

"Hi," Yoona chuckled, phone still against her ear. 

Her car was parked on the other side, Hyesun in the back seat, face illuminated by the glow of her phone screen. 

"She's not coming in?" Yukyung asked, perplexed.

"Uh, no. I guess not?"

There was a pause before they both realised they were still speaking on their phones. 

"We should hang up," they said at the same time, bursting into laughter. 

Yoona stepped in, taking off her sneakers and leaving them at the door. 

"Hi, Mrs. Lee!"

Yukyung's mom popped her head out through the kitchen door. 

There was flour smeared on her face, her apron. Everywhere. 

"Oh hello Yoona! How are you? How was school? It's been so long since you guys have been around, I hope school isn't too stressful!" 

Yoona laughed, shaking her head. 

"You know how it gets sometimes. So much to do, so little time."

"Oh to be young and weighed down by the crushing responsibility of high school," she beamed. 

"Mom, Yoona is here to take me to that party I told you about. We're just going upstairs to get some stuff and then we're going," Yukyung tries to close the conversation before her mom can say anything too awkward. 

"Okay! Remember to keep the door open!"

Too late. 

She feels the heat rush into her ears, as she grabs Yoona's arm in an attempt to hurry her up the stairs. 

Yoona laughs again, waving as Yukyung's mom pops back into the kitchen. 

When they get into her room, Yukyung sinks onto the floor, her head in her hands.

"Oh. My. God. Please don't mind her, years of motherly duties have finally pushed her off the edge."

"It's alright. Kinda cute how chill your mom is with absolutely everything."

Yukyung grimaces for the second time that night, shrugging. 

Yoona lets out a low whistle as she looks around Yukyung's room.

"So uh, had a hard time looking for something to wear?" 

Yukyung blanks. She'd been so concerned with getting Yoona past her mom that she'd forgotten that it looked like a tornado had blown through her room. 

Yoona doesn't wait for a response. Instead, she clears a space on the bed, crossing her legs and getting comfortable. 

She's dressed in a white Thrasher tee and shorts, a black beanie on her head. She looks way too cool to be sitting on Yukyung's bed while she looks for her earrings. She's wearing a floral blouse, tucked into some mom jeans, her hair half up. 

"Seriously. What happened here?"

She was so occupied with looking for her earrings that she'd forgotten that Yoona was in her room. 

"Uh. A really important piece of paper, but I think it dropped it at school."

Yoona is silent, and Yukyung thinks she's in the clear, until:

"Is this the piece of paper?"

Yukyung looks up to where Yoona has a folded piece of paper between her fingers, an amused look on her face. 

On the front, is Yoona's name, in Yukyung's loopy writing, surrounded by hearts. 

Yukyung doesn't need to see her reflection to know that she is bright red. 

She is speechless, mouth opening and closing as she tries to think of an explanation. She waits for the sound of blood rushing to her ears to quieten down before asking: 

"How did you know that was mine?"

She's so embarrassed. So so so absolutely  **_mortified_ ** . 

"You're the only person who puts smiley faces in their O's Yuk. Also, I have known you long enough to recognise your handwriting," she says matter of factly. 

The note is still in her fingers. 

Yukyung presses her lips together, puffing out her cheeks. 

"I guess I've found it?" she attempts to laugh, but it comes out high pitched and strangled. Her heart is still hammering in her chest as she waits for Yoona to respond. 

Yoona gets up, handing the note to Yukyung. 

"I didn't read it. I think Hyesun might've? Maybe Karin? I don't know, they're the ones who gave it to me. Told me I need to give it to you. To give to me. So here you go."

The note sits between them, in limbo. The look in Yoona's eyes is expectant as Yukyung takes the note from her hands. Yoona notes that both their hands are trembling slightly. 

Yukyung holds onto the note for a second longer than she needs to, and Yoona's heart almost drops. Maybe Yukyung  _didn't_ want to give Yoona the note. Maybe it was just a huge, twisted misunderstanding. 

Yoona lets out a breath she never realised she was holding when Yukyung finally hands the note to her. 

She unfolds it, and at the sound of the paper crinkling, Yukyung's head shoots up.

"You're reading it here??? Now???"

"Yes?"

Yoona is incredulous. 

"I mean, yeah why not? No time like the present."

Yukyung grimaces as she watches Yoona's eyes scan the note, the edges of her lips pulling up in a smile. 

She gets to the end, and there's a pause before she asks:

"You really think my laugh is clearer than 20/20 vision?"

Yukyung presses her lips together, as Yoona pulls her close, laughing. 

"How is it, that out of all the things I said, you chose to focus on  _that_?"

"I don't know. It's just the most  _you_ thing you could've said. I love having a poet girlfriend."

Yukyung flushes at the word girlfriend, but she likes the sound of it. 

"Well then."

"Well then?"

"I just think it's funny that the things we lose always make their way back to us I guess."

There's a pause as they smile at each other before they're interrupted by a cough at the door. 

"Your mom let me in," Hyesun says, eyes focused on her screen before she locks her phone and puts it in the back pocket of her jeans, "and as much as I love the couple of the year, Sohee is gonna kick my ass if I don't haul you guys to that party ASAP. Let's go, lesbians, let's  _go!_ "

  
  
  



End file.
